


That Hair Thing

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Tom maybe likes playing with Bill's hair. (It helps that his brother never seems to complain.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hair Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Sara said that this was good enough (liesterriblelies;_;) so here it is. I hope it's alright ^^

“Mmm, Tomi I have to go soon,” Bill protested weakly, eyes fluttering shut as his body gave a slow shiver.

“To go shopping?” Tom questioned with a roll of his eyes, tugging lightly on his brother’s hair. “I think you can wait.” He ran the small black comb in his hand through Bill’s hair once more, the soft strands slipping easily through the bristles. 

“But I need to make sure that I have everything I need for the next show!” He complained, pouting slightly as he pressed back into the touch of the comb. 

“I know that you’ve had everything for days, if not weeks,” Tom answered knowingly, scratching lightly at the younger male’s scalp. “Now stop complaining or I’ll stop brushing.”

“As if you would,” Bill grumbled, his complaints melting away with a moan. “Mm, that’s nice.”

His brother smirked slightly at that, leaning down to nose at the skin behind his ear, inhaling deeply as his fingers ran through white-streaked hair. “You smell so good, Billa,” Tom breathed, pressing a kiss to his twin’s skin. The singer mewled slightly at the touch, back shivering against Tom’s chest. His eyes darkened in want. “The things I could do to you…”

“Oh no!” Bill exclaimed, turning to glare at the other male accusingly. “We have an interview later and I still have to get ready. We don’t have time to mess around-”

The older male raised an eyebrow, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of his brother’s head and pulling him closer to drop a silencing kiss to his mouth. “I don’t think it’s going to take you two hours to get ready, even with all the time you take on your hair and face.”

“But Tomi-”

“Hush,” He reprimanded, stroking Bill’s hair gently. “It’s not as if this part of you is complaining,” His fingers ran down Bill’s chest, cupping the slowly growing arousal in his tight jeans and giving it a slow squeeze.

“Unh, Tomi…” The singer moaned, back arching as he pushed his hips up.

“You see?” Tom murmured, licking at the curve of his brother’s neck. “Why deny both of us when we have plenty of time?”

Bill was silent for a moment before he answered with a slight pout. “Only if you play with my hair again after the show tonight, you know it helps with the headaches.”

He grinned, tongue flicking out against his lip ring. “Deal.”


End file.
